Demon Days
by Ravenmane
Summary: A new figure appears on RAW... and raises hell where ever he goes.
1. Week 1

Demon Days

A WWE fan fiction…

1st note: First, and foremost, of all, I understand completely that wrestling is fake. Just needed to get that out

2ndnote: There will be 1 full week every update, and at least 2 chapters per week.

3rd note: There are going to be several well-known superstars in here, and even more that you won't.

4th note: the New RAW guy's theme is Bodies by drowning pool, The Hooded figure's theme is The Great Divide by Scott Strapp, Wolfwood's theme is Chop Suey by System of a Down, and Dragonmare's theme song is Stricken by Disturbed

5th note: An Aerial is basically a cartwheel without using your hands.

Disclaimer: All characters (excludingThe new guy, thecloaked figure, Wolfwood, and Dragonmare) all belong exculsively to theWWE.

Week 1

Chapter 1

WAR on RAW

A tall figure made his way into the WWE chairman, Vince McMahon's, office. He wore a cloak, covering all of his physical features, except that he wore black fingerless gloves on his hands. Vince looked up from his desk, and shook the man's hand. "Welcome to the WWE, Mr.… uh… what exactly is your name?"

The man smirked, and said "If you really wanna know, you've gotta watch Raw tonight."

McMahon nodded his head, and said "Fair enough. See you tonight."

The figure nodded back, and walked out of the office, closing it rather quietly.

**RAW…**

The arena was roaring with activity. Fans were holding their posters high above their heads, and other were cheering for their personal favorites. J.R., King, and the Coach all sat down, and were ready to start their commentary, when The General Manager's music started. Soon, Eric Bischoff walked out into the ring, hearing a chorus of boo's and other things. "What brings the GM here today?" J.R. asked, looking at the ring.

Bischoff was about to talk, when all of the sudden, another song began playing. This one, however, was unfamiliar to the fans. A small voice began saying 'let the bodies hit the floor'. The arena had gone black. A figure clothed in a cloak emerged from the darkness. He raised his hands above his head, and threw them down as the song actually began. The figure ran to the ring, and dived in. He rolled over, and kicked up from the ground, landing solidly on his two feet. He raised his hand, and clenched his fist as the chorus of the song began. An immense pyrotechnical act resulted, where a humongous explosion lit up the arena. The figure took off his cloak to reveal several things.

First of all, he had long ebony locks. He wore a red skull mask that covered all but his black eyes. He wore a dark scarlet vest that fit tightly on his relatively muscular chest. It had no sleeves, but it had a large flame on it's back. He wore a black pair of jeans that gradually became looser as they traveled form his waste to past his ankles. His boots were silver, and had wings on the heels. He looked at Bischoff, who promptly interjected "Who the HELL are you?"

The figure kicked Bischoff In the midsection, and hoisted him into the air as if he was going to do a suplex. He, however, let go with his left hand, now only holding Bischoff up with his right arm. He walked in a mid-sized circle for a moment, and then twisted, slamming Bischoff to the mat. He stood up, looking down on a dazed Bischoff, who was staring blankly at the sky. The King immediately yelled "OH my god! Our general manager has just been put through some suplex!"

J.R. shook his head, and said, "That's no ordinary suplex, that's the Jackhammer!"

J.R. knew the jackhammer well; it was Goldberg's signature move, which many fans had seen before. The Figure picked up a mic, and began to speak in a very deep, dark voice. "I have many names… The reaper, the fallen one, The Saint… my true name, however, is Ravenmane, and that was my signature move… Divine Judgment…"

He dropped the mic, and exited out of the ring the way he came: sliding out, and going to the back. When he got back there, the champ himself, John Cena, greeted him. Ravenmane was easily taller than Cena, but it didn't matter. They locked eyes, and did not stop. They had very serious faces on. Cena finally broke the gaze, and extended his hand. Ravenmane promptly shook his hand, and locked eyes again. "Nice job back there, new guy."

Ravenmane did not say anything, but did nod his head. He was about to leave, but a voice boomed from behind him. Bischoff was being helped to his office when he saw Ravenmane. "Think you're big, huh? Think you're tough? Well, I hope you're feeling lucky: you're facing Kane and Big Show next in a hardcore handicap match!" Bischoff shouted at Ravenmane, who didn't even wince.

As a matter of fact, he laughed. He laughed like a maniac at the mere thought of what he would do to the two of them. He then proceeded to the ring, where Big Show and Kane were already waiting. He ran to the ring, and jumped onto the canvas. The two then charged him. He saw the two, and jumped off the rope, from the canvas, spearing Kane and Big Show down. Kane quickly recovered, but was greeted by a super kick to his jaw. He fell back, and out of the ring. The Big Show began to stir, and Ravenmane was ready. He dodged one of big show's punches, and put him in a full nelson. Seconds later, he slammed Big show to the ground hard, and looked down at his corpse. Kane silently snuck into the ring, with a chair, and slammed it onto Ravenmane's back. Ravenmane, however, only looked around his shoulder. Kane immediately jumped back, for there was fire in Ravenmane's blood red eyes.

He kicked Kane in the mid-section, and hoisted him onto his shoulders. Kane struggled, but fell victim to a vicious slam. Ravenmane literally fell to his side, slamming Kane headfirst onto the steel chair. Kane's head bent down on an incredible angle, and fell silent. He was truly out cold. "What an Incredible Death Valley Driver!" J.R. commented, looking on at the match.

"Yeah, well no one has ever taken on both Big Show and Kane and won." Coach added.

"Well, coach, there's a first time for everything." The king interjected.

Ravenmane then threw the big show out the front of the ring. The big show walked towards the announce table, and held on the table for leverage. Ravenmane caught up with him, however, and kicked him onto the table, which surprisingly didn't break. He then got on the table, and hoisted Big Shot straight up, and spun around once.

"Oh my god!" J.R. yelled, watching Ravenmane easily lift the largest athlete in sports entertainment above his head.

He then hit Big Show with his Divine Judgment, and saw Kane running towards him. Kane Grabbed his throat, and picked him up in the air, fully ready for a choke slam, but Ravenmane managed a miracle; he kicked Kane's mid-section in the air, and hoisted him into the air. One spin later, he slammed Kane on top of big show. A moment after that, he pinned. "1… 2… 3…!" The ref exclaimed, ad he signaled for the bell to ring. Ravenmane Stood up, and Looked at his handiwork. Kane and Big Show, the 'Big Boys' were just demolished by this newcomer.

His music started, and he laughed again. He raised his right arm, and clenched his fist, triggering the pyrotechnic explosion. He walked into the back, proceeded to the back lot, and found his bike was severely damaged. The next thing he knew, someone had come out of nowhere, and blindsided him. He staggered to the side, and finally got a look at who attacked him. Rob Conway was going for another punch, but missed. An enraged Ravenmane kicked Rob Conway in the stomach, and put Conway's head between his legs. He picked his arms up as if he was going to do a pedigree, but instead picked him up as if he was setting up for a powerbomb; he then slammed him to the ground with a punishing Tigerbomb. "Bischoff…" he said in a deep, dangerous tone. He spat at the ground, and left Conway on the ground.

His bike being the way it is kept him inside for the rest of the matches. He saw Shawn Michaels go up against Lance Cade. Shawn Michaels, of course, demolished Cade in a matter of minutes. He saw another new person, Matt Striker, go up against Johnny Parisi, and win using a bit of dirty tactics. The next match was a bit bigger. It was going to be John Cena versus Kurt Angle for the WWE championship, but there were two twists. First of all, it was a no DQ match, and Eric Bischoff was the special guest referee. Ravenmane didn't like the sound of that at all, so he joined the announcers before the match even began. Bischoff and angle didn't notice him, but Cena did. He looked his way, and flashed thumbs up. Ravenmane, who was not wearing his cloak, kicked his legs up onto a newly assembled table, and returned the gesture, and watched the match. Throughout the match, Coach kept throwing dirty looks his way.

The match started as Ravenmane had a feeling it would. Bischoff used his powers to his fullest to try and make Cena lose. Eventually, Angle got the ankle lock locked onto Cena. Cena, who was right at the rope, could only watch as Bischoff pulled the rope away from him. When Angle Grape-vined the hold, Ravenmane got up immediately, and rushed to the ring. He started by springboard splashing Angle, forcing him to let go, and followed up by laying Bischoff out with a monstrous super kick. He then placed them in the middle of the ring, and He and Cena locked eyes again. They ran to the ropes, bounced back, shuffled a bit, and fell down, fist first, onto angle and Bischoff's heads.

"A team Five-knuckle shuffle!" King cried out, watching in awe.

Angle got up first, and faced Ravenmane, who kicked him in the stomach. Angle then spun around, and faced Cena, who hoisted him above his shoulders, and hit the F-U. Cena pinned, but Bischoff, who got up later, didn't count. Ravenmane then blasted Bischoff with a kick to the mid-section, and picked him up, He then walked in a small circle, and hit the "Divine Judgment" jackhammer. Ravenmane made the call for another Ref, who came out, and said "1, 2, 3!"

The bell was rung, Cena got up, and had his hand risen by Ravenmane and the Ref. Angle got up, and hammered Ravenmane in the back. Ravenmane turned around, and watched as angle ran from him, but did not get away. He spring boarded out of the ring, and speared him hard onto the ground. Ravenmane got up, moved the steps to in front of Angle, and hoisted angle up. He then walked his small circle, and hit angle with a particularly hard "Divine Judgment" onto the steel steps. Angle writhed in pain, and Bischoff stirred slightly.

Suddenly, Scott Strapp's "The great divide" an unfamiliar song, hit the arena, filling everyone, including Ravenmane and Cena, bewildered. An unfamiliar person walked out after about 20 seconds of the song passed. He rode out on a motorcycle, and was wearing a cloak that was separated from the hips down. In other words, no one could see his face, arms, chest, etcetera. He walked into the ring, and faced Cena. Immediately, he started out by spine busting Cena so hard, that he ended up rolling out of the ring, onto the steel steps outside the ring. He then faced Ravenmane, who stared him down. The two were the exact same height, but Ravenmane's physical features could all be easily seen. The figure proceeded to kick Ravenmane in the stomach, and hoisted him onto his shoulders. He held onto Ravenmane with his right hand, which was right on his pecks. He flashed thumbs up, and then thumbs down, and fell down, flipping Ravenmane over his head, slamming his entire body face-down onto the ring. The resulting impact leveled the ring… directly down the middle.

"What just happened here J.R.?" king asked, bewildered out of his mind.

"I'm not very sure, king, but I think that this person just decimated the WWE champion with a spine buster, and Split the ring in half with the dominator." J.R. said.

The figure took the mike, and began to speak. "I hope you and everyone in the locker room are ready to go straight to hell… because The Devil himself has arrived on RAW…"

He dropped the mic, and walked back out of the ring, got on his motorcycle, and rode clear into the back. No one thought for a moment to try and stop this new force, not even Big Show and Kane. Cena and Ravenmane painfully thought of this new figure, and realized that it was going to become significantly harder to go uninjured on RAW.

**End Chapter **

Chapter 2

Showdown on Smackdown!

News of what happened on RAW spread like fire, and was being talked about on Smackdown the following Friday. A new face on RAW demolished Kurt Angle, Big Show, Kane, and Eric Bischoff, and he didn't feel the slightest pain. That same person, along with Cena, was destroyed by a completely unknown figure, which has proclaimed that RAW, was going to hell. Now, on Smackdown, a new face was there. He was about 6'2 and 250 pounds, and had short, dirty-blonde hair that went down to his cheekbone. He was getting prepared in the back, tying his black boots, and re-fastening a belt he wore over his loose blue jeans. He wore no shirt, and revealed his slightly muscular form. He was on the match card, and was in a match first off.

**SMACKDOWN! **

He got up, and walked to the ring first off. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and his music rolled. The song was called 'Chop Suey' and was by System of a down. When the pace picked up, the announcer began. "Making his way to the ring, from Seaside Heights, New Jersey, Nick Wolfwood!"

The new guy, Wolfwood, made his entrance then. He wore a pair of odd shorts, on which the right leg was about eight inches longer than the left one, which stopped just after his knee. He also wore a zippered up hoody with the sleeves cut off just after the elbow. He had the hood on, and as soon as he got into the ring, he took it off. He looked at everyone, and held his hand up, making a wolf with his fingers. He then looked down suddenly, and shot his head, up, when his pyrotechnic started: sparks shot up quickly, and made a sound resembling a wolf's howl.

Suddenly, another music started, and another person walked out. This person was the Cruiserweight champion, Nunzio and his "associate" Vito. Wolfwood, who was wearing a pair of sunglasses, took them off and handed them to the official. Nunzio and he grappled without warning, ending up with Nunzio putting Wolfwood in a headlock. Wolfwood then stood up, Nunzio on his shoulder, and dropped him hard on his back.

"Ooh, that looked like it hurt big time, Tazz." Cole told his broadcast partner.

Nunzio shook in pain, yet managed to get to his feet. Nunzio went for a punch, but missed, and ended up on the painful side of a full nelson slam. Wolfwood then went over to Nunzio, picked his legs up, put his right leg through, and turned Nunzio over; simply put, Nunzio was put in the Sharpshooter. The ref was facing away from Vito, who pushed the rope into Nunzio's hand. Wolfwood didn't let go, however. He held it on until the very last second. Nunzio acted as if he was in serious pain, giving Vito time to try and beat down Wolfwood. This plan, however, was a flop.

Wolfwood saw him coming, and was well prepared. Vito ran at him, and was met by a kick to the mid-section. Vito bent over, allowing Wolfwood to wrap his arm around Vito's neck. He then picked up both of Vito's arms, and did something a Smackdown audience have not seen in a long time: A double-arm DDT. Nunzio then went for a cheap shot to Wolfwood's back, but missed. It was at that point that Wolfwood wrapped his arm around Nunzio's neck, seemingly setting him up for reverse DDT. He, however, used every bit of athleticism in his body, and jumped clear over Nunzio, hitting him with a particularly hard "cutter" type move.

"Tazz, did you see that?" Cole asked his co-announcer.

"Yeah, Cole; I have no idea what that was!" Tazz responded.

"It was definitely some type of cutter, but it wasn't bubba ray Dudley's bubba cutter, and it wasn't Randy Orton's RKO, so what is it?" Cole queried.

"Now that you mention it, Cole, it looks remotely like Diamond Dallas Page's Diamond Dust… Just it wasn't off the top rope…" Tazz responded

"1, 2, 3!" The ref exclaimed as Wolfwood pinned Nunzio.

His music started playing again, and he held up his wolf hand-sign. He proceeded up the ramp and was stopped by Steve Romero. "Hey, Wolfwood, The fans want to know: What do you call that move you did back there?"

"Simple Steve, that's Nicholas L. Wolfwood's Patented Cutter: The Wolf's bane." Wolfwood said triumphantly.

He walked into the back, and was greeted by general manager, Teddy Long. "Hey playa, I need a favor, you dig?" Teddy asked quickly.

"Sure, what do ya need?" Wolfwood inquired.

"Well, Batista and Randy Orton were supposed to compete in a special guest referee match tonight for the World Heavyweight title, and the person scheduled to be the ref called in sick. You mind fillin in?" Teddy asked.

"No problem." Wolfwood replied.

With that, Teddy handed him a referee shirt, and went on his way. Wolfwood put on the shirt, and proceeded to the locker room. At that same time, another person walked into the arena. He was much different than Wolfwood in many ways. For one, he began to sprint to the ring right away because he was significantly late. Suddenly, another new song played. It began with a small ringing noise, and eventually the sound of the drums, an electric guitar, and the bass exploded. A man slowly began to walk out. He wore a long black coat, and a pair of black medicated glasses. Under his long, black coat, he wore a black t-shirt with a large, gray spider on it's front. He wore a black pair of Jeans, and had on a pair of wrestling boots. He was rather tall, at 6'10 at least which meant that he would have a size advantage in most of his matches.

"Making his way to the ring, from Parts unknown, Dragonmare!"

When he arrived in the ring, he took off the coat, and the shirt, leaving on his jeans and boots, along with a pair of black, fingerless gloves. He had a large Tattoo on his back, which resembled a Large Red cross, with four demonic wings spawning from the points of the cross where the horizontal and vertical parts meet. He then took off his glasses, revealing that he had one blood red eye, and one blue eye. His hair was neatly trimmed, and went down to the very tops of his ears.

His opponent, who most people despised, was Orlando Jordan. He made his way to the ring, and locked eyes with Dragonmare. Dragonmare threw the first punch, literally. He punched Orlando clear in the forehead, and sent him out of the ring; with that single punch. Jordan staggered to his feet, and looked at Dragonmare for a moment. He got back in the ring quickly, expecting this new guy to immediately attack him on the ground. Dragonmare, however, waited for his opponent to make his move first. Jordan went for a punch, missed, and could only watch as Dragonmare wrapped his right arm around Jordan's neck.

From there, Dragonmare could've done many things. He could've put Jordan in a sleeper hold, or hit him with Matt Hardy's Side Effect. He, however, fell backwards. He didn't fall alone, though. Jordan fell with him. The moment Jordan's face hit the ring floor his head seemed to simply burst open. Blood began to pour from his forehead, but Jordan himself was out cold. Dragonmare pinned him like it was nothing at all. Three seconds later, his hand was raised. Jordan was definitely wide-awake. Bleeding severely, but awake. He was just beat in half a minute… it was Chris Benoit all over again. Dragonmare waited for Jordan to be carried out of the ring, and then picked up a mic. "That move you all just saw is called 'The Bloody Trail.' Like my right eye… and Orlando's path to the back." He then dropped the mic, and exited to the sound of his music.

After Dragonmare's match, the main event began. The first to come out was the challenger, who happened to be Randy Orton. After he made his way to the ring, Batista made his way out. Last, but not least, was Wolfwood. He came out to the ring, and shook Batista's hand. He went to shake Orton's hand, but he simply ignored it. He then picked up a mic, and said, "Oh, and by the way Batista, this is a no DQ match."

With that Said, Orton immediately went to hit Batista with the microphone, but Wolfwood caught the mic, and held it in his hand. "Orton, just for the record, I'm the ref here, not you. Secondly, pull that again, and I'll beat you to a week past Sunday." Wolfwood said, with anger in his eyes. Orton turned his head to his left, and shot a punch at Wolfwood, who grabbed the punch, and squeezed Orton's fist until he writhed in pain. He then signaled for the bell to ring, and the match began.

Orton and Batista grappled right away, resulting in Orton kneeing Batista in the chest. HE then immediately began throwing punches at Batista, who was slightly dazed. Orton then immediately went for an RKO, but Batista shoved him off, and hit a spear immediately after. A moment after that, Orton got up, and attempted to hit Batista with a dropkick. Orton missed, however, and nailed Wolfwood hard in the jaw, causing him to be cast out of the ring.

Orton then called for someone to come down to the ring, and as soon as that happened, Bodies by drowning pool began playing in the arena. Ravenmane immediately came down to the ring, and began brawling with Batista. Orton waited for Batista to turn around, and when he did, hit him with the RKO. Orton and Ravenmane then began smacking down Batista in the middle of the ring, until Ravenmane Picked Batista up. He then lifted him about his head, spun around once, and hit him with his hellacious Jackhammer. Wolfwood then got back in the ring, and was met by Orton's RKO. He, however, pushed Orton off at the last second, and jumped over Orton, performing a front flip, and hitting him with the Wolf's bane. Ravenmane and Wolfwood then began dueling it out, until Randy got up about a minute later. Orton smashed a chair into his back, leveling him to the ground. Suddenly, The Song Stricken by Disturbed began playing, which made Orton look out into the crowd, and Ravenmane look near the ramp. The Center of the ring, however, suddenly exploded open, revealing Dragonmare, who immediately nailed Orton with the Bloody Trail. Orton's head burst open immediately after the impact. He then speared Ravenmane to hell, and helped Batista and Wolfwood up. Batista was about to hit Ravenmane with the Batista bomb… ABOUT being the key word.

The song that had the WORST premonition nowadays began playing: The Great Divide by Scott Strapp. The hooded figure came out, fully cloaked, with his motorcycle and all, and walked into the ring. Ravenmane immediately began asking him why did you take so long, where were you, that sort of thing. He finally got fed up with it, and threw him clear out of the ring. Batista and Wolfwood charged him, but doth were grabbed by the throat. He lifted them both up, and slammed them down at the same time. Dragonmare, who was directly in front of the hooded figure, sized him up. The Two then grappled, until Dragonmare managed to hit The figure with "The Bloody Trail." The figure was definitely bleeding, but that meant nothing. He was much stronger than Orton and Jordan, for he got right back up as soon as Dragonmare turned around. The Figure immediately grabbed his face, put his leg behind Dragonmare's, and slammed him to the ground. Dragonmare writhed in pain, and rolled out of the ring.

"What is that guy doing here, and why is he taking everyone out?" Tazz asked.

The Figure then focused on Orton, and grabbed him by the throat. Orton tried to escape, but was unable to escape, for soon a familiar gong sounded. The hooded figure still held Orton by the throat, even though the lights went out, and on again. "Finally, someone who will take this arrogant rookie out." Cole said, looking at the Undertaker. Undertaker, however, assisted the figure in choke slamming Orton. Undertaker then picked up Orton, and Hit the Last ride on Orton. The Figure then picked him up, hoisted him onto his shoulder, and slammed him down, splitting the ring in half with his signature move, which was named "The Great Divide." Orton looked as if he was dead, or very close to it. The Figure and the undertaker then locked eyes, and shook hands. The undertaker disappeared, and The figure rode out on his motorcycle.

"Tazz, What the hell just happened?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, I thought that guy was on RAW." Tazz said.

When the damage was surveyed, Apparently, The Undertaker and this hooded figure have teamed up. For everyone in the WWE, this was absolute hell.


	2. Week 2

**Demon Days**

1st note: It took me a while, but week 2 is finally up. Yay!

2nd note: Believe it or not, Reviews help with the storyline. Alot.

3rd note: for anyone wondering why i have 2 chapoters here, I'll repeat what i said last time... Forget the whole chapters thing. I work on a weekly basis. In other words, I put anywhere from 2 to 3 shows per installment, which i call weeks. So, replace the word "chapter" in the phrase "chapter 2" with "week".

4thnote: Disclaimer's in the first week.

Week 2

Chapter 3

Invasion

Just last week, a RAW invasion force was sent to Smackdown, but they, luckily, failed. On the other hand, The Smackdown superstars whom were targeted by the RAW superstars were severely beaten by the cloaked RAW guy AND the legendary phenom, the Undertaker. Apparently, they've formed some kind of alliance, but regardless, it does not bode well for ANYONE.

RAW 

"Hey there, folks. This is good old J.R., Jim Ross here with Jerry "The King" Lawler, and The Coach." J.R. said, excitedly. "So, what do you two think of what went down both on RAW and Smackdown last week?"

"Well, J.R., I think that it's a bit frightening that that cloaked guy and The Undertaker have teamed up. Just think about it this way: The Undertaker is the most legendary current wrestler, and this alleged "Devil" talks a big game… and brings an even bigger one." The King said seriously.

"Yeah, well Mr. Bischoff's coming out in a moment; maybe he'll sort this out." Coach Boldly Declared.

Soon enough, the GM's music began to play. He walked out with a security force surrounding him. He walked into the ring, and picked up a mic. "All of you saw this new figure that destroyed many a superstar last week. He picked off Smackdown's World Heavyweight champ, Batista, Randy Orton, Those two new guys, whatever their names are, and RAW's new rookie, Ravenmane. Well, All of them have some sort of past or present vendetta with me, whether they remember it or not, and were all severely punished. In other words, I'm pulling his…" The song holding the worst premonition in sports entertainment cut off Bischoff: Scott Strapp's The Great Divide.

The Cloaked figure rode his motorcycle to ringside, parked it, got off, and confronted the large security guard outside the ring. He grabbed his throat, and threw him to the side. The Rest of the security guards swarmed him, but the entire group was severely beaten. Bischoff went out the back of the ring to escape, but froze as soon as a gong sounded, and the ring went pitch black. When the lights came back on, The Undertaker grabbed Bischoff by his throat, and pointed to an empty casket not even a foot away from him. Bischoff shook his head profusely, until the hooded figure walked out, next to the taker, and grabbed onto Bischoff's throat with his hand as well.

"Bischoff…" The hooded figure said. "The only person pulling ay strings here… is I. And your strings… Have just been cut…" The figure dropped the mic, and nodded to the undertaker.

The Two of them lifted Bischoff up, and chokeslammed him into the casket. The figure closed the lid, and handed the undertaker the mic. The undertaker then said a few words that made the crowd erupt in cheers… "Eric Bischoff… Rest… In… Peace!"

The undertaker then, as per usual, disappeared, and the hooded figure rode his bike to the back. No one dared to try and stop him. The night would have proceeded with a number of matches… It would've is the key phrase. Bischoff, however, went missing. No one could even get close to finding him. So, throughout the night, Superstars came down to the ring, brawled a bit, and were separated, until the final straw. Ravenmane, John Cena, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and Big Show all came down to the ring. Shawn Michaels had the mic, and promptly began to speak. "Last week, we all decided to invade Smackdown, however only Cena and Ravenmane made it. Their efforts were futile, however, as a RAW traitor took both of them out. Now, we know for a fact that al least five Smackdown superstars are out there, so, how about a little brawl?" Michaels asked. They were all in their wrestling gear, and ready to fight them to the death.

Soon, A Smackdown song hit the arena: Stricken by Disturbed. 5 Smackdown superstars now came from the back. Batista came out first, Followed by Dragonmare and Wolfwood, then Bobby Lashley, and then Randy Orton. After all 5 Smackdown superstars entered the ring, they all began brawling. It didn't take long for the entire RAW locker room, with the exception of the divas, to enter out, making this fight extremely shortsighted. Batista began handing out spinebusters like candy; Dragonmare dyed the entire ring red, after hitting about ten RAW superstars with the bloody trail. Wolfwood took out about three people with His Wolf's Bane cutter, Orton Took out about the same out with the RKO, and Lashley took down four people with The Dominator. Soon, however, the remaining RAW superstars overtook them. That did not last forever, though. For soon all of the guys on the Smackdown roster entered the ring, and began fighting the remaining RAW superstars.

That didn't last long either. Soon after, The Great divide by Scott Strapp began playing, and a gong sounded at regular and repeating intervals. The lights all went off, and when they went back on, the superstars found Undertaker and The Hooded figure in the center of the ring. The superstars other than those two ran towards the ropes, but found that they were caged in. The cloaked figure, for the first time ever, took off his cloak, to reveal all of his physical features. After doing so, he shook his head, moving his reddish-black hair out of his face. He thrust his muscular right arm out, grabbing Brian Kendrick by the throat. He then, with that one hand, picked him up, and slammed him down.

The wind from the slam made the muscles on his bare chest twitch slightly, making his tattoo of a blood red angel's wing twitch. The tribal Red Cross on both of his forearms twitched as well. His Blood red eyes glimmered as soon as he looked at his prey. He picked up a mic, and said "Now then… Everyone on both rosters know what I look like… You all know what to fear… However, you have no name to call me by… How about you all call me… Redwing… The Destroyer …" He then dropped the mic, and focused on the superstars again.

He then took a step forward, making his black jeans make a ruffling sound that made the superstars trapped in the cage shake. JBL pushed Paul London at The Undertaker and Redwing, who both big booted him square in the face. He fell like a ton of bricks. Rey Mysterio and RVD tried next. Both jumped at them, but were caught by the throat in mid air. They were then slammed down clear to hell, with two vicious chokeslams. After them, Kane and Big Show attempted to get the job done. Kane and Big Show grabbed onto The Undertaker's throat, but forgot about Redwing, Who viciously speared Kane into the steel cage, making the entire structure shake. The Big Show rushed him next, but was met by a powerslam.

At that point, everyone left, whether they are from Smackdown or RAW, rushed The Undertaker and Redwing. Carlito and Chris Masters were the first in the crowd to attempt, but not the last to fail. Both of them were thrown clear through the Steel complex, prompting the remaining individuals inside of the cage to attempt to escape. Redwing, however, pulled out a weapon from under the ring: A kendo stick. He immediately began handing out ass whippings like candy to many unfortunate superstars who came his way. Finally, there were only six left: Batista, Wolfwood, Dragonmare, Ravenmane, John Cena, and The Big Show, who managed to recover somehow. Batista, Wolfwood and Dragonmare all swarmed around the undertaker, whilst Cena, Ravenmane and The Big Show all stared down The Destroyer. Dragonmare and Wolfwood charged in, but both were Grabbed by their throats, and Chokeslammed to hell. Batista went for the spear, but the undertaker kicked him right in time, and hit him with his devastating Last Ride.

The Big Show grabbed The Fallen Angle for his chokeslam; Cena then picked him up for his F-U, and Ravenmane his Divine Judgment Jackhammer. The Destroyer, however, got right back up. His First Victim was John Cena He picked him up, and hit him with a Powerbomb onto the steel wall that was knocked out earlier. Big Show then rushed in foolishly, and was hit by Redwing's Dominator, which leveled the ring in half once again. Redwing then picked up a mic, and spoke. "Once again, a superstar has fallen victim to my dominator, but it has no name… The fans call it the great Divide, but that sounds too cliché… How about… _The Rapture._" He Then Dropped The mic, and focused back on Ravenmane.

He Held him up, as if he was gonna hit him with a powerslam, but then tossed him up onto his shoulders. Redwing then spun around, hitting Ravenmane with one of the most hellacious F-5's a RAW crowd had ever seen. When Ravenmane hit the rest of the elevated mat, it was completely leveled. Ravenmane looked as if he had seen death itself. "That move… I think I'll name it too… From here on, that F-5 will be known as… _Nirvana._" He then dropped the mic, and He and Undertaker exited the Ring… Not before sealing the cage back up, leaving every guy on both rosters all but dead. About three minutes after their departure, Vince McMahon came out form his office, and began addressing the large pile of superstars in the ring, all of whom had been RUTHLESSLY beaten down. To make everything worse, only two men beat them down.

McMahon shook his head in disgust before anything was said. "You all call yourselves WWE superstars? You ALL make me sick to the stomach. Every last one of you, whether you have WWE gold or not, was decimated by TWO people! Two! Apparently, you all can't defend yourselves or you respective show well enough, so I've brought a few people here to help you. RAW, you will be receiving three men who are, actually, coming this way right now. Smackdown, the same goes for you."

Not even moments after Mr. McMahon said those words, three very familiar superstars made their ways out of the back. The theme that led them out was rather unfamiliar one: Remedy by Seether. The Three that walked out truly shocked the WWE fans in attendance. "Big Sexy" Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, and "Big Poppa Pump" Scott Steiner all walked out, and looked down at the ring, none of them showed any kind of emotion on their faces. "And now, RAW's new security force…"

The lights all dimmed, and the song Truth by Seether began playing. The Three superstars who walked out were as emotionless as the Smackdown guys. These three were also old WCW guys: Diamond Dallas Page, Lex Luger, and none other than Bill Goldberg. "Goldberg, have you and your group come up with a name yet?" McMahon asked.

Goldberg, DDP, and Luger all looked at each other, and nodded. "The New Blood." Goldberg said dangerously.

"Nash? How about you all?" McMahon asked.

"We discussed it, Vince, and we've decided on… The Wolf Pack." Nash, hall, and Steiner all punched fists, and made a wolf with their right hands.

Suddenly, The Great Divide by Scott Strapp began playing, and the lights went out. A cathedral's bell sounded twice, and the lights went back on. Redwing and The Undertaker were both on top of the cage, which for some unknown reason had a roof on it. They looked down heartlessly at their handiwork, and then looked dangerously at both The New Blood and The Wolf Pack. "Well, well; Kevin Nash… Bill Goldberg… Scott Hall… Diamond Dallas Page… Scott Steiner… Lex Luger… It is truly an honor. I would take more time to mention this, but I have to instead warn you all… You all just painted a bull's-eye on your chests. You'd better be ready for hell…"

McMahon then spoke "Who the HELL do you think you are! You've been interfering in both Smackdown and RAW's affairs… Granted, I greatly appreciate that disappearing act you pulled on Bischoff, but still. You and the Undertaker have to be stopped before you both completely control everything in the WWE."

**End Chapter**

Chapter 4

A Light In the Darkness

It was a true miracle that there was actually a Smackdown this week. Only days ago, every Smackdown and RAW superstar was completely annihilated by the hooded figure, who now has a name, and the phenom, the Undertaker. Even worse, by order of Vincent Kennedy McMahon himself, all of the WWE titles have been vacated, and there will be numerous matches for the newly vacated titles on their respectful shows. As if that wasn't enough, Two new groups have been formed to hold order on Smackdown and RAW: The New blood, comprised of Goldberg, Diamond Dallas Page, and Lex Luger, and The Wolf Pack, made up of "Big Sexy" Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, and Scott Steiner.

**Smackdown!**

Immediately after the pyrotechnical effect that signaled the beginning of Smackdown, General Manager Theodore Long came down to the ring, and picked up his microphone. "As per Mr. McMahon's orders, we will have to make up for lost grounds. Now, all of the WWE titles must be defended tonight. So, On Smackdown, the championships will be defended in this order: First, will be Cruiserweight title, Then the United States title, followed by the Tag team title, and in the main event, a Hell in a Cell elimination for the World Heavyweight title. Everyone from the locker room, regardless of who they are, will be allowed to join. It's just like Palmer Canon says: Now that's T.V. that's changing Friday nights."

With that, teddy went back to his office, and called the Wolf Pack into his office. "Okay playas. Tonight's a very important night. I'm hoping that this goes down without a hitch, but you never know in this business anymore. You Three are gonna be in the Main Event for the World Heavyweight Championship for two reasons. One, I want that match to go off without a hitch. Two, You guys are defending Smackdown from Redwing and the Phenom. You deserve a title shot more than anyone else."

With those words said, The Wolf Pack exited the GM's office, and proceeded to the locker room to get ready for their matches they would have throughout the night. As promised, the cruiserweights all competed for the cruiserweight championship. It was revealed that it would be a gauntlet match. In a gauntlet match, two people enter. The first person to secure a pin fall in that match would face a second opponent. The winner of that match would meet a third opponent, and the winner of that would face one final opponent. The winner of the final match would be the winner.

The first theme to play was Gregory Helms's, the former Cruiserweight champion's, theme. He got into the ring, and was met by Scotty 2 Hotty. The fans were still cheering Scotty when he first arrived in the ring. The very second he entered the ring, Helms hit Scotty with his shining wizard, knocking him clear out. Helms pinned, and got a three count. The next opponent to enter the ring was Nunzio, who met a similar fate; Three-count included. The fourth man to come out was Paul London. He entered from the front, but Helms missed with his shining Wizard, but came back, and rolled him up and got a three count. Not without a little support from the ropes, however.

The final entrant shocked the entire arena rather quickly. Chop Suey by system of a down began playing, shocking Helms. Before he could realize fully what was about to happen, Wolfwood sprinted down to the ring, and jumped up to the mat, onto the ropes, and springboard Dropkicked Helms hard in the chest. When Helms got back up, Wolfwood kicked him in the mid-section, and set up for a DDT. He then, however, turned Helms over, as if he was setting up for a reverse DDT, but then Jumped clear over him, slamming him down to the mat. Helms was out cold, and Wolfwood pinned.

"There's that Wolf's bane, Cole, this match is in the bag." Tazz said.

"1, 2, and 3. Right you are Tazz." Cole responded.

"Here is your winner, Nick Wolfwood!" the announcer said.

Wolfwood held the title belt in his arms, and cheered in the ring. His theme music began playing, and he embraced the belt. He exited to the back, and shook the hands of the many cruiserweights. Helms suddenly came from nowhere, and was about to hit him with a chair, but missed, and hit a table. The chair bounced up, and hit him in the face. He then turned around, with the chair clear in front of his face, and was hit by the chair after Wolfwood hit it with a vicious roundhouse kick. Helms then fell back, through the table.

"This next match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, the former United states champion, Booker T!"

With that, Booker T made his way down to the ring. He had no choice but to compete, so he was in ring gear. As if that wasn't enough, His wife Sharmell was banned from ringside. The next song that hit the ring shocked Booker T to the core. Stricken by Disturbed began playing, which could only mean one thing… The arrival of The Dragon." Booker T exited the ring, and ran back into the commentator's table. "The Bloody Trail" himself entered the ring, and took off his Shirt, which had a gray spider on it's front and back, and his black glasses. The match bell rang, and Teddy long came down to the ring, with an announcement. "Hey, Booker. Look, if you don't want to take part in this match, that your move, playa. But since you're not the champion anymore, if you lose via Disqualification of count-out, Dragon wins the title."

With that, teddy long exited to the back, and Booker T entered the ring. Dragonmare immediately started the match by punching Booker T in the jaw, knocking him down pretty far. He then picked him up, and gripped him by the throat. He then lifted Booker up, off his feet, and slammed him down. Booker then got to his feet from sheer dizziness, and Dragonmare wrapped his arm around his neck. Booker suddenly regained consciousness, and had a look of sheer terror on his face. Dragonmare fell backwards, hitting booker hard with "The Bloody Trail." He then pinned a bloody Booker T.

"1, 2, 3" the ref exclaimed.

Dragonmare was then handed the belt, which he smirked slightly at. He received his long, black coat and glasses back, and put both on. He then put the belt on his waist, and proceeded out of the ring, and to the back. When he got back there, he looked at the belt, and smirked slightly. At that moment, the tag-team championship's match began. MNM, accompanied by Mark Henry, came out to the ring, which caused the crowd to explode in a chorus of boo's. The next song to hit the arena made the fans erupt in applause. The song, Remedy by Seether, began playing, and The Wolf Pack proceeded out to the ring.

When they got down to the ring, Kevin Nash and Scott Hall, the Outsiders, entered the ring. Scott Steiner went over to Mark Henry, and dismissed him from ringside. Henry, in a fit of rage, attempted to hit "Big Poppa Pump," who picked him up, and hit him with a pump-handle slam. Henry was then helped to the back. As soon as the bell rang, Scott hall and Kevin Nash kicked Nitro and Mercury in the stomachs, causing them to bend over. Scott Hall picked Nitro up, held him, back to back, by his triceps, took a few steps forward, and launched him out of the ring. "Tazz, was that?" Cole asked.

"Sure was Cole. That was Scott Hall's patented Razor's Edge." Tazz replied.

Kevin Nash, on the other hand, Hoisted Mercury up for a powerbomb, and slammed him down, neck-first. "The Jackknife Powerbomb. I've never been hit with it, and don't intend on getting hit by it." Tazz said. Hall then pinned, much to the chagrin of Melina. "1, 2, 3!" The ref counted.

The bell was then rung, and their hands were raised. "The Winners, and New WWE tag team champions, the outsiders Kevin Nash and Scott Hall!" The announcer said. The whole Wolf Pack then proceeded to the back, and put their belts away. They, along with the rest of the Smackdown locker room, proceeded to the ring, with high hopes of becoming the World Heavyweight champion. They all came out by their own music, and assembled in the ring. The last song to play frightened the majority of the locker room. A gong sounded, and torch-wielding, black-cloaked druids filed out down the ramp. Another gong sounded, and the Undertaker proceeded out from the back. He walked into the ring, but Redwing was not there.

Every superstar on the Smackdown locker room was inside of the hellacious cell, vying for the grandest prize there was, and no one was willing to take second place to anyone else. Undertaker exited the cell, and waited on the outside. Soon, Orton went after him, and was met by a punch to the jaw. With that punch, everyone began brawling. Soon after that, the action began spilling outside of the cage; on top in particular.

After a grueling half an hour, no one had won yet. Undertaker and Lashley were brawling on top of the cell, Orton, Batista, JBL, Finlay, Kevin Nash, and Scott Hall were brawling on the outside, and everyone else was on the inside. Undertaker finally managed to chokeslam Lashley onto the top of the cell, which seemed to be a signal for bad happenings. Suddenly, the great divide by Scott Strapp began playing, causing everyone but Nash, Hall, and Steiner to recoil in fear. They attempted to stop Redwing, but failed, for Redwing had a steel pipe. He then climbed on top of the cage, and chokeslammed Lashley onto the cell's top. Undertaker then smiled, and kicked Redwing in the mid-section. He held him up for a "Last Ride" but did not slam hi right away. He walked over to the edge, and Powerbombed him off of the cell, and through the announce table that Cole and Tazz were sitting at.

"Oh my god!" Cole yelled.

Undertaker then hit Lashley with his Tombstone Piledriver, and pinned. "1, 2, 3!" The bell was ringed, and undertaker's hand was raised. He then walked over to the Wolf Pack, whose leader, Kevin Nash, was still on the ground. The other two stepped back, while Nash stayed down. Undertaker then helped him up, and shook his hand. Nash raised his hand, and handed the Taker a microphone. "Redwing… You should pick your allies more carefully. I am far too loyal to the WWE to go along with your plans."

Nash then was handed the mic. "Taker, I honestly thought that you had betrayed the WWE, but I was wrong. Steiner, Hall, and myself have all decided that we would like you to join the wolf pack. Do you accept?"

Redwing now was standing straight up, but still in immense pain. Undertaker held his microphone to his mouth, and said, "Yes." Redwing was stunned. His supposed partner had now abandoned him, leaving him all by himself. And as many had learned, the locker room can be a very unforgiving place if you have no allies.


End file.
